legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agate Crosner
CS3 = |-|SC-HD = Agate Crosner, also known as the Heavy Blade, is one of the main party members in the Trails in the Sky trilogy. Appearance Agate is a muscular young man with teal colored eyes and crimson red hair. He has spiky hair and long sideburns. He wears knee high boots and dark grey pants with a tank top and a waist high vest. Agate wears a bandanna which he rarely takes off, and a stone hangs on his chest from a certain someone. In Trails of Cold Steel III, Agate cuts his hair and his eyes are now violet. He now wears a black long sleeved shirt with a green vest over it as well as dark long pants and brown shoes. Agate finally parts with his beloved bandanna, but the stone still remains at his chest. Personality A no-nonsense man, Agate is direct with little sense of humor. He very much plays the "jerk with a heart of gold" stereotype, with his crass and aggressive attitude played against his being a Bracer. He does not mince words with anyone but is at his core a caring and selfless person, a trait he conceals for his "tough guy" exterior but cannot stop from showing, especially when around Tita Russell who he sees the image of his deceased younger sister. It is noted, however, that Agate did not become a B-rank Bracer on martial prowess alone. Despite his hotheaded personality, Agate is more than capable of calmly analyzing dangerous situations and constructing a suitable plan for executing the mission at hand. That said, his brashness can sometimes put him in life-threatening danger. Character Profile Agate Crosner was born in Ravennue, a small village from the outskirts of the City of Bose. He lived a peaceful life until the Hundred Days War bombarded on his hometown, where he tragically lost his little sister. His personality was changed soon after criticizing the Royal Army for not helping to defend the village, an image left remembered by a certain general. After much journeying until reaching Ruan, Agate became the leader of his own delinquent crew called the Ravens. But after being altercated by a famous S-Rank Bracer, the encounter re-enlightened him to pursue true strength for the better. Young Agate couldn't find the words to repay his gratitude, he swore his loyalty to the man by becoming a Bracer and eventually rising to A-rank after the Calamity of Liberl. Agate's numerous achievements have made him the Bracer Guild's top-power class, while continuing to watch over his fellow juniors, Estelle, Joshua and Tita Russell, a young friend of who bears the similar image of his lost sister. 4 years since the Calamity and after the Civil War, Agate gained intel from his long-side companion Prince Olivert, about the activities of Ouroboros and Jaeger Corps moving within the empire. For 3 reasons he decided to enter the Empire putting aside his grudges: to support the re-foundation of the Imperial guilds and save Olivier, his concerns for Tita for her enrollment into Thors Reeves II Campus, and to independently discover the truth behind a “certain incident” that invoked the "Hundred Days War" years ago. Notes/Trivia *Agate's characteristics and physical description resemble that of Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin which some changes. **Both are red-haired experienced swordsman with a cross scar (Agate's on the right cheek) **Agate physique is more muscular. **Both suffered tragic experiences of losing those dear. *Agate, like Randy, gives off an 'older brother' sensation to their friend groups. **Both he and Randy also share the same hair color, red, as well as wield large weapons. *Estelle and friends like to tease Agate for his soft side. References Category:Male Characters Category:Bracer Category:Swordsman Category:Liberl Civilians Category:Delinquent Category:Party Members Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters